Insatiable
by Jollyolly
Summary: Tsuzuki is worried and Muraki does his best to ease his feisty lover. A Mur/Tsu ficlet for the New Year! :)


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Mutsuei. And that's not good!

A/N: Happy New Year! This bit of fluff takes place when Muraki and Tsuzuki are but a couple weeks into their relationship. Enjoy!

* * *

M-U-R-A-K-I-T-S-U-Z-U-K-I-A-S-A-T-O-K-A-Z-U-T-A-K-A

_Ohhhhh_

With a turn of his head, Tsuzuki rubbed his cheek atop a silver head and rolled his hips in languid movement, muscular white thighs supporting him, strong arms around his waist. Smiling, his fingers gripped into the muscle of Muraki's shoulders, Tsuzuki trembled with heady desire, giving a groan in appreciation.

Muraki groaned in response, as he too lost himself in such heady pleasures. His beautiful lover's naked body clinging so tightly to his, the silver blonde couldn't help but press open-mouthed kisses against that cheek, jaw line, and long silky throat.

The brunette panted, throwing his head back. So close! Almost there! With a growl, Tsuzuki fingers dug hard into Muraki's shoulders, grinding his hips that much more. Such pleasure! How incredibly wonderful this was!

"B-beloved...Ungh!" Muraki helped by gripping his lover's rump with both hands, pistoning double-time.

"Yes, yes, yes...!" Tsuzuki, mindless and lust-addled, sweat rolling down his heaving chest, bucked and spasmed reaching that perfect pitch. His lover responded by thrusting and holding Tsuzuki tight in his arms, face buried against his lover's throat and came just as violently, gasping harsh breaths.

"Ohhhhh!" The violet-eyed beauty shuddered, wave after wave radiating from his groin as he strained against Muraki, wringing out his orgasm, wanting it to last and last.

"Kazutaka..." Spent, arms hanging limp over his lover's shoulders, Tsuzuki tried to catch his breath while Muraki, arms still tight around his small lover, fell back onto the mattress, bodies slick with sweat and spent passion.

"I can't...move," Tsuzuki confessed.

Muraki laughed, his body shaking them both. With hands roving over the brunette's back, the doctor's lips nibbled at the brunette's temple.

"Neither can I, beloved," Muraki answered back, chuckling."Your passion has left me well used indeed."

Tsuzuki turned his head to the side, biting his lip. Just 20 minutes ago, Tsuzuki walked into the bedroom to ask Muraki what he wanted for dinner and the next minute they were making wild love on the bed as if they hadn't seen each other in days!

The brunette surveyed the room. Clothes strewn over the chair and floor, pillows tossed in the corner, a blanket shoved to the side. Chaos! How did it come to this?

All that mattered to Tsuzuki at the time was how gorgeous Muraki was. How graceful and powerful and majestic all rolled into one being. Walking into the room, seeing his lover in the middle of getting dressed, rooted the brunette on the spot. He gaped at the sight. The silver blonde had his back toward him, trousers being zipped up. Muraki reaching for his shirt, those lean back muscles stretching and flexing, so entranced Tsuzuki. But when Muraki threw the shirt over his back covering up such perfection, Tsuzuki practically wept and let out a little sob.

Startled, Muraki turned, his beautiful face breaking into a radiant smile.

"Beloved! I was just about to find you."

Tsuzuki swayed and with trembling legs jerked himself forward, arms outstretched. He wanted his arms about his lover, to hold close and feel those muscles and silk skin. Whatever brought him here in the first place, flew out the window. Nothing mattered. Only Muraki who now was wrapping his arms about the brunette and kissing him deeply.

Everything happened so fast after that kiss. Tsuzuki had a vague recollection of being swept away by desire, of hot kisses and damp naked flesh and harsh breathing. Clothes ripped off and thrown every which way. Of stumbling to the bed, his cock pulsating and heavy and incredible pleasure piercing through his being.

Now, here they were.

"What is it, beloved?" Muraki asked, seeing his lover's frown. "Are you hurt?"

The silver blonde looked over the smaller man's form for any signs of injury. After such a vigorous session the doctor wouldn't have been surprised to see scratches or bruises, although, Tsuzuki's immortal body would heal sufficiently. Neverthless, Muraki was concerned he, perhaps, had been a little too aggressive.

Shaking his head, Tsuzuki pulled himself up, bits of damp hair stuck to his flushed cheeks, bare chest glistening with perspiration, copper nipples peaked. Muraki's appreciative eyes roved over his lover's toned physique, heart thumping.

"No...I'm just...well..." he trailed off, struggling to grasp his feelings.

Now, Muraki sat up and pressed a hand on his lover's forehead.

"Kazutaka!"

"No fever," the doctor murmured, his features studied. "Let me check your throat glands."

"Kazutaka! I'm not ill, honest!" Tsuzuki waved Muraki's hands away. "It's...it's nothing..." he turned his face away.

"Hmm?" Muraki grasped his lover's chin between his fingers, tilting so their eyes met. "Nothing, eh? I know you, beloved. You are biting your bottom lip and that means you are troubled. Now, what is it? It's best you tell me now as you know how stubborn I can be."

Sighing, Tsuzuki shoulders sagged a bit. It was true. Muraki could be as stubborn as he when it came to wanting to know what the problem was.

"Beloved," Muraki's demeanor changed to a worried one. "Is it serious? Was I too rough?"

"No, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki hugged his lover to reassure. "You weren't. In fact...I kinda like it...sometimes...rough."

Muraki smiled at that, relieved in that regard.

"Then what...?"

"I'm not ill or anything major. I just...well. I just wondered if I was...um, normal."

Muraki pulled away to look at those troubled violets. "If you were what? Normal? I don't understand. Why would you think you weren't normal?"

Looking down and embarrassed, Tsuzuki took a breath. Better to say it quick.

"It can't be normal...that I...that I want to...with you...I mean," he stammered, cheeks hot. So much for saying it quick.

Muraki blinked, truly confused. Tsuzuki took another deep breath and tried again.

"It can't be...normal that I want to...to have...sex with you...all the time," the brunette mumbled the last words, face as red as a beet.

Muraki stared.

"You think it not normal that you want to have sex...with me," Muraki repeated. "All the time?"

Tsuzuki nodded. "It just can't be! I wanted to ask you what you wanted for dinner and then we go at each other like...like...Kazutaka?" he paused at the other man's expression.

Oh no. He knew it. He wasn't normal. Muraki's stunned expression confirmed that. It was worse than he thought.

A smile broke. Then a grin. A big wide grin practically from ear to ear. Tossing his head back, the silver blonde laughed, loud and hearty, so delighted.

"Kazutaka!" Surprised, Tsuzuki wasn't expecting that kind of response at all! "You're laughing! How can you laugh at me?! This is serious! I'm not normal and you're laughing!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, outraged. He squirmed trying to jump out of his lover's grasp and out the room.

"You let me go!"

"But, but...Asato! It IS wonderful! Utterly and completely WONDERFUL!" Muraki held on to his scowling lover. This delightfully naïve, silly, adorable creature, who now was sputtering obscenities and doing his darndest to run away. No way that was going to happen.

"What?! Wonderful?!" Tsuzuki still trying to scramble out of his lover's grip. "How can it be wonderful when all I want to do is-"

He stilled.

"What?" Muraki narrowed his eyes. "What do you want to do, beloved?" Determined silvers fixated on horrified violets. "Tell me or we stay like this all night."

"NO!" Tsuzuki resumed his fight for freedom. "I won't! I won't! You let me go right now! You laughed and...and...I won't give you the satisfaction!"

Muraki couldn't keep the grin down. He just couldn't! Not when his lover looked so enraged and scowling and incredibly beautiful. Besides, this was too much fun.

Giving Tsuzuki a little shake, the doctor shook his head.

"No. I have no intension of letting you go, you little brat, until you tell me. Otherwise, we can stay here for as long as it takes."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened into saucers.

"Brat?! How...how dare you!" the brunette sputtered. Muraki never called him a brat before!

"You are a brat and I do dare," Muraki retorted calmly, despite his lover's sharp gasp. "We are not leaving this bed,Asato, until you tell me all you want to do is...what?"

Really put out, Tsuzuki had a good mind to dissipate and go off to Meifu and stay away until his lover apologized to him! And on his knees, no less! Hmph! Brat!? How _dare_ he?! How dare he call him a brat! He was troubled and worried and rather than sympathize and comfort him, Muraki laughed at him!

Tsuzuki twisted again, scowling, violets flashing sparks and infuriated his lover only smiled that smug smile of his and tightened his hold.

"Beloved."

_Oh_

Tsuzuki stilled, violets wide once again. The endearment that made Tsuzuki's heart throb, sent a flush of warmth in the pit of his stomach, and turned his brain to mush.

The guardian's anger began to wane, his desire rising. Especially when those silver eyes softened and sparkled.

"Beloved..."

"I...I should leave right now," Tsuzuki threatened, making a desperate attempt to hold on to his pride, but those silver eyes held him captive with their dreamy gaze. "Yeah...just...just leave and never...ever..."

"Don't leave me," Muraki whispered, his lips nibbling his lover's cheek, hands gliding up Tsuzuki's naked back causing him to shiver as he settled the brunette onto his lap.

"Please."

"I...I should! You...you," the brunette swallowed willing for control as now Muraki moved his attention to a tender ear. "You laughed...at me...I'll never forgive you!"

"Beloved, I would never laugh at you," the silver blonde explained, facing his lover. "I laughed because your admission delighted me immensely."

"That I'm not normal?!" Tsuzuki pushed at the silver blonde's chest, anger flaring back three-fold. "See?! I should leave you right now!"

"No, no, no!" Muraki did his best not to burst out laughing again, but, alas, his feisty lover was not making it easy! "Your admission that you want to have sex with me...all...the...time." Unable to resist, the silver blonde leaned in to give kisses on that sweet mouth.

"Now, explain to me why you think yourself not 'normal,''' Muraki insisted, kissing his lover's hot cheek. "And I promise I will not laugh."

"Well..."

Despite his lover's mirth, Tsuzuki knew deep down Muraki wasn't making fun of him. He knew that. He was just so embarrassed and anger was the best way he knew to mask it. Muraki wanted to know and help and since Tsuzuki had brought it up, Tsuzuki had to be man enough to see it through. Besides, he was worried.

"It can't be normal, Kazutaka, these feelings of...of wanting you all the time," he confessed quietly, his hands on his lover's shoulders. "I came in here about dinner and I see you standing there getting dressed and...and all I could do was...gawk at you like an idiot...and...and..."

_Oh man!_

"And?"

"And, I felt...feverish and light-headed and I wanted to see you...naked," Tsuzuki's voice lowered to a whisper.

Muraki really couldn't keep the smile, the giddiness from coming forth. His face practically glowed with happiness, he was that elated...and surprised. Surprised that his lover felt this strongly about him.

"You ARE laughing at me!"

Muraki shook his head. "On the contrary, my beloved, you've made me so happy, I couldn't help but express it. Can you blame me? You want me! The most powerful Shinigami wants me, a mere mortal! Of course, I'm happy!" Muraki hugged the startled brunette fiercely.

"But...but..."

"And Tsuzuki Asato, you are normal!"

"Kazutaka!" The guardian slid his arms around his lover's shoulders, needing that anchor. "But I think all the time about having sex with you! When I wake up, at mealtimes, taking a bath, at work...! It's crazy! I never thought this much about it ever! That can't be right!"

Muraki chuckled, ignoring his lover's frown.

"Oh, beloved! It IS right! Very right! The fact that you desire me all the time is a dream come true! I want you all the time just as much, if not more."

Tsuzuki had never seen his lover so...so animated! But if the silver blonde said it was right...

"So your thoughts are consumed of me," Muraki whispered. "Tell me, beloved, what sort of thoughts keep you so feverish and wanting?"

"Kazutaka!" Tsuzuki hugged his lover, hiding his blushing face. "No! It's embarrassing!"

"Are they that sexy? Do you imagine me sprawled naked all the time or part of the time or...?"

"Kazutaka!" Tsuzuki pinched the silver blonde's arm to punish.

"Ouch! Beloved, that hurt!"

"You deserved it! I do NOT imagine you naked all the time..." he lied. "Just...just sometimes."

"So you admit that you do imagine me naked," Muraki pressed, unwilling to let his lover off the hook, rubbing his 'wounded' arm.

"Yes!" Tsuzuki blurted, wishing he burst into flame so great was his embarrassment. How could his lover smile and smirk like that?!

"Beloved, how wonderful! I'm so pleased," The silver blonde pressed kisses to Tsuzuki's cheek and pouty lips. "And there is no cause for worry, I promise."

"Yes, there is!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, not placated in the least. "It's never happened to me before! And now...ALL the time? Kazutaka, how can being preoccupied with sex every hour be normal?"

Muraki, realized that his beloved didn't yet understand a few of the realities of demon heritage. And he knew that when the time came he would need to explain. However, to sit down with Tsuzuki and go through each ritual, awakening, behavior, lineage, and title would take many hours indeed. So the silver blonde made the decision to explain it as they came up.

Now seemed to be such a time.

And the doctor knew exactly what his lover was experiencing as he was going through the same thing.

Situating the violet-eyed beauty more comfortably in his lap, Muraki thought for a moment.

"Asato," he began. "Before we came together, before we met, we each of us carried a void. An emptiness that could only be filled by our one true mate. Demons must be with their chosen mate otherwise they die, tormented and alone," Muraki explained. With a deft hand, the silver blonde stroked his lover's chest.

"Tormented and a-alone?" Tsuzuki shivered, despite his lover's warm body holding him close. "How awful..."

"Yes, beloved," Muraki whispered, nibbling a cheek. "For myself I filled that terrible void with revenge. I gave in to my hate and rage because I had no mate to soothe and comfort my soul. And as such I was dying a slow death."

All this was new to Tsuzuki, quite surprising.

"Kazutaka..." he whispered, tilting his dark head a bit to the side so that his lover could continue to kiss and lick at his neck. "If...if we didn't get together you'd...die?" Tsuzuki really shivered now at that horrible thought. Muraki hugged his lover.

"After I had seen you in that faded photograph amongst my grandfather's papers, I knew...I _knew_ you were meant for me and I for you." The silver blonde nuzzled Tsuzuki's cheek. "I didn't care how long it took, I _had_ to find you."

Tsuzuki's fingers played with the long strands of his lover's hair as he digested what was revealed. "Kazutaka..." he murmured. "In the beginning, you told me we belonged together...kept insisting that we were the same. And I didn't understand..."

"You weren't ready to understand, beloved," Muraki stressed, brushing away a strand of dark hair. "You believed yourself to be wholly human thus anything I said wouldn't have made a difference. But, now, we come to the present situation: Your hightened sexual arousal."

Tsuzuki faced his lover, his expression grim, ready to face the worse.

"Here now," Muraki's hand stroked a cheek. "No need for this expression. It is not serious, I promise."

Tsuzuki let out a breath he didn't know he held, and nodded.

"Tell me, Asato. When was the last time you craved sweets? A cake or pastry or chocolate? Can you remember the last time you desired any kind of sweet confection?"

The brunette blinked.

"Well...it was," he thought hard, brows knitted deeply. "I don't...remember. I...I haven't had anything sweet for a long time..."

"Yes, it has been a long time. Since we became intimate you haven't yearned for anything sweet or for any alcohol for that matter, ne?"

"That's right!" Tsuzuki bit his lip. "I didn't even notice. I...I always had a weakness for sugary foods...and alcohol. And I'd be the first one at the bar at quitting time. And the weekends! I'd binge drink and eat..."

"Yes, beloved," Muraki leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Because you were starved."

"Starved?"

"Yes. Starved of affection. Starved of physical love. You too had been dying a slow death. It didn't matter if you could have laid your hands on all the confections in the world, it wouldn't have been enough! Never enough. Your demon half was in torment and needed fulfillment."

"All that time I was starving? Kazutaka, why didn't you tell me before?!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, brows knotting.

"Because you were not ready, Asato," Muraki's hands slide up his lover's arms, grasping them and gave the brunette a little shake. "You were starved of that bond with the one being in all the world you were meant to be with for eternity. The demon who would protect and comfort and love and worship you and only you unconditionally," Muraki whispered, silver eyes bright with excitement.

"But, Kazutaka!"

"Asato! Listen to me!" Muraki bestowed Tsuzuki a quick hard kiss. "So you tried to fill that yawning void within you with food and drink but found no relief, no comfort...no satisfaction. And now...now, you are making up for lost time, beloved," Muraki lifted his face, their lips a mere inch apart. "So you're obsession with me is entirely natural given the circumstances. Tell me, Asato. How do you feel after we make love?"

Tsuzuki didn't hesitate in revealing his feelings within his heart. "Happy, Kazutaka. Very happy. Like, I'm free and content and whatever happens I can face it. I feel so safe...so warm and loved and soothed.

Muraki smiled, nodding, his hands releasing Tsuzuki's arms and gliding down his lover's back.

"It is the same for me, Asato. All those things and so much more. Demons need...crave physical love in order to strengthen that bond with their mate."

"Then I AM normal!"

"In this regard, yes, beloved."

Tsuzuki breathed a huge sigh, relieved. Then frowned.

"Wait. In this regard?! Hey!"

Muraki couldn't resist the joke and prepared himself for an angry outburst, doing his best to suppress his grin. Instead, he was surprised when Tsuzuki hugged him tight.

"Kazutaka, I'm okay! If my wanting you this much and all the time is what's expected then I'm normal! I'm so relieved!"

"You are and as I said, there was no need to worry," Muraki kissed a tan cheek, his lips nibbling to Tsuzuki's sweet mouth. "And now that you understand, you will no longer be embarrassed to seek me out for your pleasure, ne?" The silver blonde pressed more kisses along the delicate jaw. "In fact, we can strengthen our bond a bit more, hmm?"

"Y-yeah...we could," Tsuzuki whispered back, feeling much better about things. Kissing his lover, Tsuzuki slid his arms around broad shoulders, scooting closer in Muraki's lap.

"Kazutaka?"

"Hmm? What is it, beloved?" *kiss kiss kiss*

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Anything else?" *kiss kiss*

Tsuzuki pulled back a little, violets narrowing. "Yeah! Anything that I should be aware of now so I won't freak out if it happens?"

Muraki pressed his lips together, doing his best to hold back the giggles. Keeping a stoic expression, he thought a bit. "No, nothing that I can think of. I think I've remembered everything. Wait."

"What?!" The violet-eyed man braced himself.

"Yes. Well, there is the matter of...Now, I don't wish to alarm you, beloved. But you did wish to know."

Tsuzuki gripped his lover's shoulders and nodded.

"There is a characteristic that demons possess that can be...frightening," Muraki quickly kissed Tsuzuki startled face. "But it is the most beautiful thing to behold..."

"Oh no! I'm not going to grow a third arm or horns, am I?!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, distressed.

Muraki shook his head. "The characteristic that demons possess and prize above all is: Love, Asato. Love. That intense, passionate, deeply felt love the demon holds for his beloved."

"Kazutaka!"

"I love you, my beloved."

"Muraki Kazutaka, I love you too! But don't you ever..!" In his irritation, Tsuzuki pushed Muraki back against the mattress and straddled the silver blonde, much to Muraki's amusement and delight.

"Don't you laugh at me!"

"Never, beloved! I would never laugh at you!" But Muraki did laugh, catching an outraged Tsuzuki in his arms to hug him.

"Kazutaka! You are laughing at me! I should leave right now...!"

_**END**_

* * *

A/N: There it is! I hope it was enjoyed. Please leave a review 'cause I appreciate it and it lets me know if I should be writing more Mur/Tsu fics.

Thanks, PoppyLee for your help and for the title! HUGGLES

Happy New Year! Until next time! :)


End file.
